A.T.
Athena Taylor "A.T." Waters, '''labeled '''The Gal From The Hood is one of Nico's competition and RP characters. Credit For Design: Ishy! About A.T. Also known as Athena Taylor, A.T. is a confident girl who's constantly judged for living in the hood and having an aspiration to rap. She has been bullied due to her race, but she does not let this harden her heart, since she believes that just because she has problems with someone doesn't mean she should close herself off to someone else. She never whines and instead keeps going. Despite this A.T. wants to prove herself as mature and hardworking despite her family's bad rep, yet still doesn't want to let go from her roots. She's had to play the part of the mother and grew up too fast since his father is never at home and usually drunk, and A.T. knew her siblings deserved a parental figure to look up to and depend on. She's easily angered and sometimes blunt, but she's also kind and motherly to those around her. Ten Ways To Describe Her #Gangsta #Competitive #Respectful #Misunderstood #Friendly #Romantic #Blunt #Fierce #Hardworking #Honest Thoughts On The Other Nico OCs Aaron Williams: My sweet little muffin <3 Aaron is the cutest and kindest boy that I ever did see. He's so smart and so gentle when he talks. If I was more like him, I'd probably stop being such a firecracker. He thinks he's the lucky one for having me, but we're both the lucky one, because we have each other, and nothing is going to tear us apart.<3 Billy Foster: He is cool, but I don't trust him. He's the type of guy that pranks you behind your back! That and he probably hangs with fuckboys. Briana Cooper: She's a total sweetheart! She totally did not deserve any of that bullying. If I find those bitches, I will leave them bleeding! Connor Cowell: I cannot stand him. He doesn't get the celebrity life at all. He thinks that all you need to be a popstar is to get the paparazzi to notice you. It's not about that at all! Being a superstar takes work and sweat! Being a musician is a job, not a social status! What doesn't he get about that? December Augustine: She is probably gonna be a serial killer. Dex Ebony: He is definitely the life of the party! And a total sweetheart, which is what counts! I thank him so much for being there for my honeybun Aaron, like you don't even know. Jenny Huntington: She's cool alright! I wish I had her attitude and her level-headedness. She always handles everything so well, I should be more like her. Kayleigh Turner: Kayleigh's my girl! She totally knows how to make a party clearly her own! You gotta look up to someone who is never afraid to be herself. We have that in common~ Nico Batigaz: We don't talk much, though I know she likes me a lot, which I appreciate. Skyler Rusco: Skyler's also my gal! We're both fierce and feisty and totally able to kick your ass! Skyler doesn't live her life the way someone else wants her to, she lives her life her own way, which is awesome. Also gotta love the fact that she's a massive daredevil. Sophia Thefortini: We may be super different, but we get along really well! She's a super nice gal, and though I can't stand fashion at all, it's hard not to admire her determination and drive. Tiara Parks: I HATE THIS DUMB, SUPERFICIAL BIMBO! I WANT HER TO DIE BURNING AND SCREAMING! SHE IS SELFISH, MANIPULATIVE AND TERRIBLE TO EVERYONE AND I HATE HER WITH EVERY BONE I HAVE. DIE YOU DUMB BITCH. DIIIIIEEEE. Topher Hauffman: Well he sure is cute~ And is also fun, but he could never be like my honeybun <3 Troy Montero: It's all very mixed...there are time where he's the best, but there are other times where he just gets on my nerves! Wade Gold: Ugly fuckboy. Audition Online Profile What’s your best quality? I am the most reliable and real person you will ever meet. I am always honest and I am always there for those who need it the most. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Rap *Red *8 Mile *Anything, as long as it's spicy! Describe your craziest dream. My weirdest dream would probably have to be the one where I was being chased by these pony zombies, and I mean ponies like My Little Pony ponies, candy-colored horses. And everytime I tried to kill them, they'd explode into cotton candy....those horses have always made me shit my shorts-- Best memory from childhood? The first time I managed to organize my twin sister's birthday party all by myself. It was a success. The whole class was there and they all had fun. Never felt better. Most embarrassing moment at school? That time people figured out I like Pepe....he's not ugly, mind you. In fact, he was the most gorgeous man in the school before Aaron came. But I DID NOT wanted to be known as another of his mindless followers...ugh, thank God I got over that toolshed Describe the first job you ever had. I've been working since I was 7! Making sure I had enough money for my family! My first job was at the church, though I lost it the next day after I punched a boy for breaking my lollipop....what? He had it coming! Ten years from now, what are you doing? Being the first RESPECTED female rapper--because let's be real, nobody respects Nicki and especially Azalea. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Aaron. We'd do whatever he wanted! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I would fucking destroy whoever is causing the apocalypse in the first place! Motherfucker! Old Design A.T.'s old design had a few differences, like how her hair was red instead of black, she wore a black shirt, blue-gray leggings and sandals with straps. She wore a belt, her hair was straighter and her eyes looked more relaxed. Quotes "GET OUTA MY FACE!" --A.T. Trivia *Whenever she lies, she'll get the hiccups. *Her birthday is on November 7th, 1996 **Her zodiac sign is Scorpio ♏ Gallery Category:Nico's Characters Category:Females Category:The Light Side of the Force Category:Competition Characters Category:RP characters